Cream vs Cosmo
by Dark John X
Summary: What would happen if Cream and Cosmo wanted to marry Tails? The answer: A WRESTLING MATCH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


WWE Anime Live! Special

Cream the Rabbit vs. Cosmo

Ladder Match for the right to marry Tails

By: John H. Stubbs

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to another special edition of WWE Anime Live! I'm Naruto, along side with my wife, Hinata, and tonight will be a real slobberknocker," Naruto said.

"That's right, Naruto. A real love triangle between Cosmo, Tails, and Cream the Rabbit. Two women want one man or shall I say, 'Fox Man" Miles' 'Tails' Power, and they're going to settle it right here, tonight," Hinata said.

"It won't be any normal wrestling match. General Manager John X has informed us that it will be a ladder match. And get this, the winner of the match will get to marry Tails next week on WWE Anime Live! I tell ya, I think it will become a real slobberknocker!" Naruto said.

"And now let's look back at how this match came to be," Hinata said.

Flashback

"Tonight, in this ring, will be wedding of Tails and Cosmo," Naruto said.

"Yeah. Kind of reminds me of our wedding," Hinata said.

"And here comes the groom, Tails!" Naruto shouted.

Tails walks down the aisle, in his black tuxedo.

"And here comes the beautiful bride, Cosmo!" Hinata shouted.

Cosmo walks down the aisle, in her white wedding dress.

"Yeah. She is so…hey, wait a minute! Is that?" Naruto shouted.

"It is! It's Cream! It's Cream the Rabbit! Oh my God! She's beating the living Hell out of Cosmo! Where's security when you need it?" Hinata shouted.

Finally, security separates them from continuing the brawl. At the same time, General Manager Dark John X's theme song plays and John enters the stage.

"Well now. It seems that Tails was right about you two. Now I know that you two have a HUGE disagreement with each other. Cream, you want to marry Tails, right?" John asked.

Cream nodded.

"And Cosmo, you WERE going to marry Tails, when Cream attacked you from behind. Am I right?" John asked.

Cosmo nodded as well.

"Well, let me tell you what I'm going to do. Next week, in my hometown of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, we're going to have a ladder match to determine who will marry Tails. That's right, folks! Cosmo versus Cream, in a ladder match. And to make sure no one interfers in the match, I am ordering EVERY WWE Anime Live! Superstar except for Cosmo and Cream, to be banned from ringside. See ya!" John shouted, and left.

"Oh my God! Can you believe it? A ladder match to determine who will marry Tails? Man, I can't wait for next week!" Naruto said.

Flashback Ended

"The following contest is a ladder match. The only way to win the match is to climb up the ladder and retrieve the briefcase," the announcer Chiyo-Chan said on the microphone.

"On the way to the ring. Cream," Chiyo-Chan said.

"And her opponent. Cosmo," Chiyo-Chan said.

The match was one. Cosmo ran right into Cream, punching her like crazy and shouting words like, "I was suppose to marry Tails, not you," and, "You will pay for what you did to me, you hear me? I will make sure that Tails' doesn't even recognize you, you !#$!" Cream fired back with a series of kicks and punches that she learned from WWE superstars, like Rob Van Dam, Bobby Lashley, Kane, The Undertaker, Dark John X himself, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and John Cena. She managed to suplex Cosmo three times, compliments to the late Eddie Guerrero. Just as she was about to perform the Frog Splash, Cosmo ran up onto the turnbuckle that Cream was on and performed a superplex on Cream. This didn't look so good for Cream. She was almost about to give up, when a familiar voice called out to her and said, "Don't give up! Fight for the one you love the most!"

Taking in those words of confidence, she managed to get up off the mat and knock the ladder down, Cosmo as well. It seemed that Cosmo was going to win the match by going up the ladder that she set up. Cream set up the ladder and began to climb it. As she was climbing the ladder, she began to remember all the good times she had with Tails. Unknown to her, Mr. O.M.A. didn't like what was going on and decided to interfere. John X knew that O.M.A. was going to interfere in Cream's match and decided run up to him and give O.M.A. John's finisher, the Sleeperslam. O.M.A. was down flat on the stage, as Cream climbed to the top of the ladder, grabbed the briefcase, and won the match.

"Here is your winner! Cream!" shouted Chiyo-chan.

All the sudden, G.M. John X came into the ring and said, "Congratulations, Cream! Not only do you get to marry Tails, next week, but also I am proud to announce that you will be a part of Anime Live! That's right! Next week, in the hometown of the late, great Eddie Guerrero, El Paso, Texas; you, Cream, will officially sign your very own WWE contract," John said on the microphone. Cream couldn't believe it! She was finally free from Mr. O.M.A. and his torture to Cream. All the sudden, everyone from The Rogue's Gallery, wearing "I Love Cream!" shirts, came into the ring and congratulated her. Everyone except Sapphire and Tails. Cream was a little disappointed. But all the sudden, Sapphire came out, wearing not just an "I Love Cream!" shirt, but bunny ears on her head as well. She entered the ring and extended her right hand to Cream. Cream extended her right hand and they shook their hands. Now Tails came out. He wasn't wearing an "I Love Cream!" shirt, but just an angry expression on his face. Cream knew he was upset, but there was nothing she could do. She won the match and she gets to marry Tails, whether he likes it or not. As he entered the ring, everyone surrounded Cream, making sure that Tails wasn't going to harm her in anyway, whatsoever. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Cream saw in Tails' eyes. She didn't see hatred, anger, or frustration. As she moved through the barrier of people and embraced Tails, he did the same and smiled. "I love you, Cream. I'll always do," Tails said. Cosmo saw in shock, but smiled. "At least he's happy," Cosmo said to herself and walked away.

The End


End file.
